1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an improved platform to which weapons could be mounted, and is specifically directed to a device designed for mounting a firearm and two cameras (for improved targeting) to the forearm.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Military and law enforcement officers use firearms on a daily basis; however there are many concerns with the current method of firearms use. The first concern is that oftentimes conditions are such that visibility or optical reconnaissance is extremely low. During times of smoke, rain, fog, and darkness, visibility is low, and firearms users cannot efficiently find their target.
Another concern is the safety of the user and others. Users can become unsteady, and because there is no safety net for most weapons if the weapons slip out of a user's hands, not only can the weapons fall into the wrong hands, but they could potentially cause harm if misfired. Most firearms are not affixed to anything, and because human nature warrants that an individual could potentially lose their balance or grip, the firearm may cause safety concerns.
Finally, users may need to find their target and aim without the cognizance of the target. Particularly in the instance of the military and law enforcement, oftentimes they cannot afford to stand up, face their target, aim, and shoot. Users do not have a way of targeting without getting into a stance, and because of that, firearms can in turn be inefficient.
Relevant art has attempted to address some (but not all) of these problems, however has not directly addressed all of these concerns. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,397, issued on Mar. 7, 2000, to lannetta discloses a comb assembly for a firearm which is designed to reduce rearwards and upwards recoil of a firearm towards the shooter's cheek at the time of firing by mounting a firearm stock on a shoulder firearm with not as much recoil. Iannetta's device, however, does not address any of the concerns relating to limited visibility, target cognizance, and even the safety of the user and others. Although it presents the idea of a mounted firearm, it simply mounts it on another firearm, which could potentially cause the same problems as if it was not mounted on anything.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,556,245, issued on Apr. 29, 2003, to Holmberg, discloses a video camera that can be mounted to a firearm or blow for recording game hunting. The camera has a quick release mount system that allows the video camera to slide on to and off of the weapon with ease. Holmberg's invention, however, does not address the safety concerns associated with firearms that have no safety net. Furthermore, Holmberg's device does not provide a means by which an individual can improve visibility while advancing their targeting abilities.
Furthermore, Japanese Pat. 58022448, issued on Feb. 14, 1983, by Matsumoto discloses a lens on a hand-held that is light and can perform a conversion of a focal distance which can create a snapshot. This lens can then be fit into a gun rack, and installing the rear lens barrel can improve the optical adjustment. Matsumoto's invention, however, magnifies the concern regarding safety because this weapon is rather light, and therefore can easily slip out of the user's hands. Furthermore, Holmberg's invention does not disclose that the lens in any way can aid during times of limited visibility.
It is time for a device for firearms that improves visibility, provides a mode for safe use of firearms, and advances targeting. Although prior art attempts to somewhat solve some of these problems, prior art does not come close to providing a device that quenches all of the concerns regarding firearms and users.